


bear the burden of your love, not your hatred

by lwek



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwek/pseuds/lwek
Summary: "Every time you said you wanted to drive a sword through this body, you did it with a bleeding heart."
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	bear the burden of your love, not your hatred

i.

The sky was overcast by the time Sasuke had arrived at Konoha. So overcast, in fact, that she couldn’t help but let out a huff of surprise when the rain didn’t come pouring down the minute she walked through the village gates. 

“You looking for something?” 

She blinked in the voice’s direction. A genin? A jounin. He was eyeing her suspiciously with his arms crossed in some mock display of authority. What a warm welcome. Sasuke closed the hand she held out, half expecting it to be met with a delayed splash of raindrops before it furled into a fist. Admittedly, it was quite suspicious to be lurking around the border, cloaked head to toe in black with a weapon sheathed at her hip. Especially at this time of night. And it was not wise for someone branded a criminal for a large portion of their life to expect any welcome at all.

“Just someplace quiet.” she said, voice barely above a whisper, which may have been sufficiently intimidating because her dismissal was met without retort. The remainder of the walk to the hokage’s office had been made peaceful thanks to the empty streets. A bone deep exhaustion from her travels did not stop her from meeting the person she returned to the village to see. If anything, it made her hurry to get this over with and make the effort worthwhile as soon as possible. Sasuke found that it was not difficult to climb atop the hokage office’s sturdy window pane. In fact, it was ridiculously easy which made her wonder if this was how the ANBU lured spies who would fall to their inevitable doom once a window opened behind their back without warning. Falling to one’s death. A pleasant thought. She couldn’t say she hadn’t considered subjecting the person she sought on this particular night to such a fate. Before she could stop herself her mind conjured up the image of Naruto, ripped collar in hand, as she hovered her over the valley’s precipice. All it would take was relaxing a muscle and the other’s body, as beaten and bloody as Sasuke’s own, would plummet into the river they fought in as children, ignorant to the sting of both love and betrayal at the dawn of their youth. 

She shook the thought away. They were allies now, Naruto and she. Her cloak felt incredibly tight around her throat. Before she could loosen it, the lights in the room behind her lit up and she hid behind the window’s edge without making so much as a sound. 

“I can’t do this anymore Shikamaru.” 

The whine was so familiar to Sasuke’s ears she could have mistaken it for a sickeningly sweet lullaby.

“No more approving building proposals. Why can’t we go to more of those ramen restaurant opening ceremonies? Those were so much more fun!”

Idiot. She even had the endearingly annoying lilt at the end of her voice when she wanted something from the person she was conversing with. Sasuke couldn’t tell if she wished to embrace her or bite off her tongue. With the lights on, however, it was possible to distract her mind with the messy state of affairs that was the hokage's office. There was the desk that Naruto had so disrespectfully plopped on top of, not unlike an ill mannered cat rather than a renowned political figure, as well as various stacks of paper and stationary strewn about haphazardly. It would not be surprising to learn the oncoming storm had wreaked havoc in this room before deciding to focus on Konoha. Sasuke narrowed her eyes at the lurking figure of Naruto’s advisor who had walked in close behind her.

“You’ve got to keep up with the urban sprawl, you know. This village is growing.” she said, helping the other out of her formal hat and cloak, “Besides, you’ll always go back to Ichiraku’s anyway. Opening ceremonies are such a drag.”

Something about the way Shikamaru’s lithe fingers traveled with practised ease, the way in which she walked close to Naruto who had wrapped her legs around the other’s waist as if she had done this hundreds of times before made Sasuke’s hair stand on end. 

_No_ . No. This couldn’t be. She was married. They were _both_ married. Sasuke had seen a picture of Shikamaru with the Suna boy and Naruto with the Hyuuga one when she had stopped by the Kazekage’s. She had sent her best eagle to deliver her subtly bitter congratulations for god’s sake. If that wasn’t some inexplicable lapse in memory it would mean the fact that both of them had families simply didn’t prevent them from kissing each other as they did now. With Shikamaru’s hands holding Naruto’s face so tenderly it made her want to look away. Made her dizzy with a feeling she could not put a name to. Made her positively nauseous. Looking at something so intimate could only be called an intrusion. And yet she was petrified, unable to move from her place and leave them both alone while she travelled, no, _ran away_ , to any village that didn’t share a name with Konoha.

“Take this off.” Naruto said, voice already breathless, as she unfastened each button on Shikamaru’s shirt clumsily, “I’ve wanted you inside me all evening, you know.”

Shikamaru laughed at that and put her hands over Naruto’s.

“Eager are we? I was wondering why you were so distracted today.”

Sasuke knew it was not too late to turn back still. Naruto was smiling as she sucked on Shikamaru’s bottom lip in retaliation. She watched as the other squeezed her legs to pull her advisor closer and realised her mind had all but abandoned the option. It wasn’t long before Naruto’s signature orange shirt was pooled around her waist and Sasuke could see the curve of her exposed breast. It made her bite down hard enough to tear skin. They were bigger than hers. Her mind resurfaced memories of Naruto and Sakura both calling her own chest “cute” much to her silent annoyance. Sasuke wondered if Naruto ever wanted to touch hers as much as she wanted to reach through this damned window and feel the other’s naked skin right now. She hated that she wanted Naruto. Despised what watching someone else running soft hands up her legs and sinking to their knees to place teasing kisses around her thighs did to her. She decided if, by some miracle, Naruto ever did want to touch her she would break each and every joint in her fingers before she allowed such a thing to happen.

“Lie down now.” Shikamaru said and Sasuke could tell she was admiring the view because even in her state she could begrudgingly admit that it was a good one. Naruto’s back was flat on the desk, her shirt completely off and tan skin on full display. Her back arched beautifully when Shikamaru’s tongue ceased with its teasing and pushed past her entrance. Sasuke watched intently as she pulled at Shikamaru’s hair and thrust her hips forward in anticipation. Her head was bobbing up and down as she worked her tongue across Naruto’s dripping slit. Shikamaru’s lips were glossy with it as she moved to establish a rhythm that made the other’s legs tremble.

“You’re so wet, Naruto.” Shikamaru said, just as Sasuke realised she would almost certainly need a change of clothes herself. She could feel herself drip and cursed quietly as she lowered a hand down her waistband and felt her own slick. It was all she could do to close her eyes and think about all the times she had touched herself to the girl being fucked before her. 

She thought about how roughly she wanted to handle her. How she wanted to watch Naruto’s eyes roll back as she coaxed her open with meticulous precision. In the fantasies she always had both her hands, just like she did before their final fight. One would make her moan and other would choke the noise so it never left her, nails leaving red indents in her skin which Sasuke was sure Naruto would run her fingers fondly over later like she did with the bruises from their childhood battles. She touched herself to the thought of sitting on Naruto’s face as she ate her. As she used her stupid mouth for anything other than grinning at her lovingly and convincing her she was, and always would be, worth it. As she sucked on her clit with her pretty lips and gasped when Sasuke squeezed and flicked at her hardened nipples. As she screamed her name.

 _Fuck_. This was getting out of hand. This entire situation was getting dangerously out of hand. Sasuke opened her eyes and in doing so, abandoned the fantasy. What use was it? She had traversed the continent to come back to see Naruto in person after all. And here she was. It seemed like her advisor had switched positions now that Shikamaru had procured a toy that sat in between her legs. It was bright orange. Sasuke suspected Naruto herself had chosen it and kept it hidden amongst the mess of her office. How disgustingly convenient. She was on her stomach now, Shikamaru pressing gentle kisses from the sensitive juncture of her neck down her back. 

“You’re beautiful, Naruto. So good for me.” she whispered, as she spread the other’s legs and slid the toy inside her pussy. Sasuke could hear the noise of the toy sliding in and out of her slowly, from the opposite side of the thin glass. Small beads of sweat were visible around Naruto’s forehead and collarbone. Shikmaru moved in tandem with Naruto’s pleased gasps, hands running down her sides till they rested on her ass. 

“Mmm. More, Shikamaru.” Naruto begged, “I need more.”

That was all it took for Shikamaru to pick up the pace, thrusting inside of her without restraint. The squelches became louder followed immediately by the lecherous slap of skin on skin. Sasuke moved her fingers in time with Naruto’s hips, quickening the rhythm till she felt the edge approaching rapidly. The taste of blood on her lip made her realise she hadn’t stopped biting. It was only when Naruto’s wild blue eyes met hers through the glass that she came. She was smirking at her as she was fucked from behind. Sasuke’s eyes widened with realisation. Her breathing became unsteady. Her nausea returned alongside a larger, red, hot wave of guilt and humiliation. That shameless _freak_. She had known. She had known Sasuke was watching the whole time and did nothing about it. Now it was much too late and Sasuke was watching her cum, lips rounded and expression blissful as she was hammered into the space she had fought so hard to call her own.

“Hm. Will you be good when I’m gone and clean up?” Shikamaru said, wiping the toy on her unbuttoned shirt, “You know Temari. He gets worried.”

Naruto pulled her pants back over her legs and stood upright. 

“As long as you clean up next time.” she joked. Shikamaru smiled at that and placed a quick kiss on Naruto’s lips as she fixed her pants hurriedly.

“Deal.”

And that was all there was to it. The heat in Sasuke’s abdomen uncoiled and simmered as soon as Shikamaru exited the room without leaving so much as a thread of evidence as to what had just transpired. 

ii.

“How long has it been?”

“Six years.”

“And eleven months. I’ve been counting.”

She looked just as she did back when they fought at the valley. A little older, a little frayed on the edges but just as beautiful.

“I hope you mean numerically and not on my return to Konoha.”

Naruto beamed then shook her head. She leant against the windowsill, still facing her long-awaited visitor.

“Either way. I would be satisfied now that you’re here.”

Sasuke scratched the back of her neck and tried not to show how tense she was. 

“Did you enjoy the show?”

She grit her teeth. Naruto was just going to pretend that was normal now? How messed up was she? A small voice at the back of her head supplied _Perfectly messed up. Your kind of messed up._ And she promptly chose to ignore it. 

“Is this program a regular one or seasonal?”

“Are you asking me if I have sex with my friends often?”

“Perhaps.”

“Then yes, I suppose. But if you’re asking if people watch often too. The answer is no because you’d be the first.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The knowledge that she was any kind of first that didn’t involve fists with Naruto made her heart flutter before she could silence it. 

“Interesting.”

She was contemplating what a life full of physical proximity with the people who one trusts and adores would be like when Naruto stood up and walked up to her, terrifyingly close. Close enough to count all her eyelashes. Sasuke did not move. She felt the other’s fingers caress the hair away from her face, tuck it behind her ear delicately. As if Sasuke was precious. As if she was a treasure. The places her fingertips brushed against burnt in Naruto’s absence as soon as she retracted her hand.

“I’ve missed you so much. More than you could ever know.”

Sasuke’s finger on her one hand twitched. _I missed you too._

“Are you happy here Naruto?”

There was a sadness in her eyes. Something that she knew no over-the-desk fuck could ever fix. Something Sasuke knew she herself could never fix because it was, much like their village, much like the myriad of other broken, flickering emotions they had expressed between them, unfixable. Being around Naruto could be difficult for that reason. She was a mirror into everything Sasuke knew was utterly misplaced within herself. Within them. And yet, no matter which corner of the world she ran to to escape this reality, the only person she found herself coming back to feel any emotion other than mind numbing dread or rage was her.

“Happiness was never my goal. I wanted to become hokage.”

“Did you want to become hokage or did you want the approval of people who would never give it to you until you were supposedly worthy of it.”

A flare of anger erupted on Naruto’s expression before she tamed it. Like she did her wild fox.

“They do approve of me. They do like me. Damn it, Sasuke. I don’t sleep with my friends because I doubt they like me, you know.”

“I didn’t say the two were related.” 

“You think I didn’t always know you had my back? That you always loved me when no one else did?”

The words cut through the atmosphere like a knife sharpened out of frigid ice. Sasuke let out a shaky exhale she didn’t realise she was holding in. 

“Every time you said you wanted to drive a sword through this body, you did it with a bleeding heart. You don’t want to kill me anymore and I’ve forgiven you for trying to do so in the past. But your heart, Sasuke. It’s still bleeding.” she said, swiping Sasuke’s swollen bottom lip with a thumb. The crimson from her previous tear had dried but it sent a spike of pain up Sasuke’s spine that made her shiver nonetheless. If she were brave she would clamp down on the finger with her teeth before Naruto could pull it away. But she wasn’t.

“You look frightened.”

“I’m not. Just surprised.”

Naruto giggled softly. Though the look in her eyes did not change. 

“That’s okay.”

Briefly, Sasuke wondered what it would feel like to have accomplished every goal one could have set for oneself, to have the entirely to Konoha at one’s fingertips only to realise the sole thing, the sole person one always wanted from the bottom of one’s soul, would never come with the complete package of accomplishments. 

_Do you love me too? I wanted to drive a sword through you and here I am wondering if you love me too._ A part of her knew Naruto was aware of the question on her mind. Another part of her was thankful she did not answer it. 

“I should be leaving. My hawks get anxious if I’m away for more than a fortnight and the journey is a long one.” 

Naruto snickered.

“Hawks? That’s the best excuse you could think of?”

Sasuke almost smiled back in spite of herself.

“At least I don’t practise feigning a stomach ache like you do for daimyo meetings.”

Naruto looked appalled.

“Gaara promised she’d never tell anyone.”

This time Sasuke did not hide the smile. She took Naruto’s hand in hers and placed a small kiss on the knuckle. 

“She didn’t. I could guess that for myself.”

The window was pushed back just as a warm hand circled around Sasuke’s wrist. Naruto stopped her as soon as her boot was placed on the sill, ready to exit the way it entered. It was raining now, pouring ever so loudly, yet her mind was too engrossed elsewhere to have noticed it until it trickled onto her cloak.

“When will I see you again?”

Sasuke freed her hand, lifted it to tap two fingers gently against Naruto’s forehead.

“Start counting now and, one day, you’ll know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comment and ill bear a burden for you.


End file.
